Draco and Zelda's Christmas surprise
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Zelda convices Draco to play Santa for the first years unable to go home for Christmas. Connected to my story Reunited Oneshot side story


**_As I said, here is a cute little side-story one-shot about Draco and Zelda, my Christmas present to you._**

**_Zelda convinces Draco to play Santa Clause for the first years that couldn't go home for the holidays_**

* * *

******Chapter 1**

Zelda skipped merrily down the hall towards the Great Hall for Christmas Eve breakfast, a bright smile on her beautiful face and a jolly Christmas tune on her rose pink lips.

Zelda loved Christmas, she'd always told Harry that she felt Christmas was a time that you could forget all of your troubles, your disagreements and forget for a moment that someone is your enemy. Harry didn't always agree with her, but he knew what a sweet and gentle person his sister was and didn't want to spoil it.

Turning the corner and and skipping into the Great Hall, Zelda bounced merrily towards the Slytherin table where Draco sat, the teachers didn't find it appropriate that he sat at the Gryffindore table.

"Morning Draco" she said happily, hugging her boyfriend from behind.

Draco smiled joyfully and turned to pull his beautiful girlfriend into a full hug, not caring who was watching, after all, it was only a hug.

Yes, Draco had chosen to stay behind for the holidays, he couldn't bare a moment away from Zelda now that he'd finally won her heart, he especially wanted to be with her on Christmas.

"Draco" Zelda murmured, as she laid her head on his chest "After breakfast, will you take me for a walk outside, I imagine the grounds are so beautiful all covered in sparkling snow and glittering ice"

Draco smiled down at his sweet girlfriend he was so very lucky to have someone that cared so much for him on Christmas instead of being all alone as he usually was "Of course I will, it'll be romantic, just the two of us"

Zelda smiled brightly and nodded "Oh Draco, your the best boyfriend a girl could ask for"

Draco hugged her tightly and then released her so that the two of them could hurry and eat their breakfast.

Zelda waited for her boyfriend just outside the doors, leaning against the stone as she waited patiently.

Draco came strolling through the doors only a few minutes after Zelda had gotten out there, smiling at her lovingly at her as he spotted her, then offered her his arm in a gentlemen like manner.

The of them walked the ground, conversating about the previous pressures before Christmas break, but then Zelda had a rather interesting question to ask her boyfriend.

"Draco?" She asked "Is there anything special being done for the first years staying behind at school? You know, something nice to cheer them up"

Draco shook his head "No, nothing like has been organized"

Zelda fell silent, obviously in deep thought and then her whole expression lit up, a smile brightening her lips "Why don't we plan a little something for them, eh? Wizarding kids believe in Santa Clause, right?"

Draco smiled nodded "Yes, to both questions"

"I think" Zelda said excitedly "We should get someone to dress up like Santa Clause and let the little first years sit on his lap and tell their Christmas wishes!"

"Sounds really nice" Draco said thoughtfully "Who would we get to play Santa Clause though?"

Zelda looked over at her boyfriend with a giant grin plastered on her face.

Draco look panicked "Zelda, you don't mean... me?!"

Zelda nodded "Yes, it would be the prefect opportunity for you to turn over a new leaf, make yourself a friendly figure around school for the first years instead of a big bully, it would be perfect"

Draco gulped and stopped walking "Well, maybe your right"

"Great!" Zelda exclaimed joyfully "I'll talk to Dumbledore at once when we get back to the castle"

Draco smiled warmly at the pure joy on Zelda's face, that right there would make all of this worth it, he loved to see her happy, her smile seemed to light up every little dark crevice of his soul with a bright warm light.

They had gotten permission from Dumbledore, whom was especially excited for the idea and even volunteered to be Santa Clause, but Zelda explained her plan for Draco to do it and Dumbledore wholeheartedly agreed with her.

Zelda got to work that night making a Santa suit with the help of her wand and fabric the house elves provided her with, continuously saying "Miss Potter is so sweetsy! Cheering up the little kidsses!"

Flyers were placed all around the castle, not one place without one, informing the younger students that Santa Clause would be coming to the castle to hear their Christmas wishes, the school was buzzing with excitement, all the little first years were all eager to see Santa Clause.

It was near afternoon the next day when she'd finished it, it was all set for the 'Santa' to visit the first years before dinner was to be served in the Great Hall.

Draco and Zelda sat in the library most of the day, just sitting near the back holding each other, figuring they'd not have much time alone this evening, so they wanted to get in some good snuggling, as most couple like to do on Christmas.

Pulling her in tighter to his chest, Draco kissed the top of Zelda ebony hair "Zelda, I have something for you"

Zelda pulled back and looked at him with a bright smile "I have something for you too"

"Me first" Draco said excitedly and then he pulled a tiny black box out of his black blazer and handed it to Zelda "Open it"

With a shy smile, Zelda opened up the box to the glitter of a small diamond set into a silver promise ring "Oh my stars! Draco! It's so beautiful!"

"You like it?" Draco asked with a big smile.

"I love it!" Zelda exclaimed and leaning in to give a big affectionate kiss on the lips "When did you do this?"

"I sent a letter to my mother, told her what I wanted and to please send it to me" Draco said "This came in with my owl this morning, I am so happy she got it here in time"

Draco took the box from Zelda's hands and placed the ring on her ring finger "My promise to you, my sweet Zelda, that I will always respect you"

Zelda kissed him once more and then handed a small box wrapped in green paper and red ribbon "Go on, open it"

Draco peeled back the paper after untying the ribbon, inside the box Draco found a picture of them from their first date, framed with a green marble frame with gilded edges "Zelda... This is... Thank you, this will be a beautiful memory for me to carry with me when I cannot be here with you, something to remind me that I have something to look forward to during my time away"

Zelda smiled brightly, pleased that Draco so enjoyed her gift, she'd worked hard getting her hands on that frame, she had asked Professor McGonagall to pick it up for her after she could think of no other options.

Glancing at his watch, draco then turned to his girlfriend "I'd better get that suit on now and get down to the Great Hall... wait... Zelda... doesn't Santa Clause have a white beard?"

All the color drained from Zelda's pretty face "Yes! I forgot all about that!"

"Calm down, calm down" Draco soothed her "Thats what magic is for, my darling, we'll think of something"

"Dumbledore!" Zelda exclaimed "He'll think of something for us! He's a genius after all!"

Zelda grabbed her boyfriend's hand and hauled him off back towards the castle.

It was just about time to see Santa and the remaning first years were all in the Great Hall, each one seated at their proper tables.

Zelda stepped up onto the large platform, dressed in a pretty red and white Mrs. Clause outfit, the top part of her ebony black hair tied back with a bright red ribbon.

After Zelda had calmed the talkative first and got them quiet, she told them to begin clapping rythmically three times over and over to bring out Santa Clause.

Once the students had done that a few times, Draco apparated in wearing the bright red and white suit, a fake snow white beard gracing his chin.

Giving a few good 'Ho ho ho's, Draco sat down in the seat provided for him and Zelda began to call forth students to tell Santa their Christmas wishes.

The evening had been long, tiring and immensly fun, the Great Hall was now empty and Draco sat in the chair with Zelda in his lap "So tell me, young lady, what do you want for Christmas?"

Zelda giggled "Oh I don't know, Santa, I think my boyfriend already gave me all I could ever hope for"

Draco laughed merrily and pulled Zelda down for a warm kiss.

"Merry Christmas, my love" Draco murmured against her lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my handsome ferret face"

* * *

**_ Tom Riddle's reluctant bride: Awwww, I think that was quite nice, now mind you that I whipped this up in one day, so it may not be all that perfect, but I wanted it finished for you by Christmas, I hope you liked it!_**


End file.
